The Mystical Unholy Trinity
by Charmedguy1993
Summary: Harry Potter-Al Ghul, Roy Harper and Sebastian Smythe are three of the best assassins of the league of assassins. M/M/M SLASH Glee/Arrow/Harry Potter/Witches Of East End/Buffy/Charmed others crossover. Complete summary in chapter 1.
1. Chapter 1

**Harry Potter-Al Ghul, Roy Harper and Sebastian Smythe are three of the best assassins of the league of assassins. Harry is the adoptive son of Ra's Al Ghul and the brother of Nyssa Al Ghul and is dating both Roy Harper and Sebastian Smythe. After Harry's fifth year of Hogwarts, Sebastian and Roy meet him at Kings Cross Station before they head to Starling City to stop a disaster from happening before they meet up with Harry's mother who is really alive.**

 **M/M/M SLASH**

* * *

My name is Harry James Potter-Al Ghul, I am fifteen turning sixteen, I am a wizard, one who defeated Lord Voldermort when I was only one and a half, well that's what the wizarding world thinks and because of me defeating Voldermort I am famous and everyone in the wizarding world thinks they know me and know what I've done before heading to Hogwarts but they are all wrong for I may have been Harry James Potter the son of James and Lily Potter but I am now Harry James Potter-Al Ghul, the son of Ra's-Al-Ghul and little brother of Nyssa Al Ghul. I am known as The Mystic Trickster Fox along side my boyfriends, Sebastian Smythe: The Mystic Sly Cat and Roy Harper: The Mystic Guardian Wolf. My Boyfriends and I are known throughout the league as the Mystic Three or as the Mystic Unholy Trinity since all three of us have magic and are some of the deadliest of the entire league since we are often underestimated, we all discovered magic when we were younger which we trained while we were trained in the deadly arts. We were each named by my adoptive father just before The Canary had joined us, The Canary had decided to become like our older sister to us three and gave us advice. My boyfriends and I are in different parts of the world as normal people or in my case a famous war hero. The people around me do not know the truth but every summer after i leave school, I don't head to my relative's home, no I meet up with Roy and Sebastian for the summer before heading back to the league. I meet them in their towns or city before heading back to the league unless we are needed.

This story begins just after my fifth year at Hogwarts.

* * *

Harry Potter-Al Ghul or as the wizarding world knew him Harry Potter was on the Hogwarts Express with his two 'best friends' after his fifth year at Hogwarts, Harry smirks as he looks out the window before Ronald says "Harry, mate, why are you smiling ? you're heading back to those muggles" (yes, the british wizarding world called non-magicals muggles, a completely ridiculous thing to call them)

"he is smirking Ron, he is probably happy that Sirius wasn't killed during the battle at the ministry" Hermione (my real best friend slash sister but that will be explained later) says to Ron who then says to Harry "you know, if I asked my mom, she would let you come and stay with us for the summer, Ginny definitely would love it if you joined us for the summer" (oh yes, Ginny Weasley, the red haired tramp who had been trying to get my attention since before my fourth year, she and her brother Ron Weasley don't know that I have two boyfriends but Hermione does, it's also a well known secret among certain guys that i'm gay after all I did have sex with a lot of guys during my fourth year including some of the boys from Durstang including the famous Quidditch player Viktor Krum who had taken my virginity at the Quidditch world cup but it, of course, hadn't spread around the school, everyone including the teachers, the headmaster of Hogwarts, Ron and Ginny all think that i am a pure little virgin but as Hermione, Fred, George, Theodore, Seamus, Terry, Micheal, Gregory and a whole bunch of others know, i am far from being a virgin) Hermione rolls her eyes at the mention of Ginny before Harry says "i already asked Dumbledore, he said that I would be better protected from Voldemort at the Dursleys" (which is utter bullshit in my opinion, i am better protected with the league than with those mutts)

Ron then says "the so called protection doesn't protect you from them, those muggles are disgraceful for the way they treat you"

"thanks Ron" Harry says with a fake smile before he says "Dumbledore must know what he is doing since he is the greatest wizard in the world" (not that I believe it, I have always Known that Dumbledore was a master manipulator but I am better, i am the trickster, a Kitsune, I have tricked Dumbledore into thinking that I am loyal to him when I'd rather see him burn for his crimes against me, my last parents, my godfather, who was framed for the betrayal of my parents, and anyone else who is innocent that has had something done to them by Dumbledore which includes Thomas Riddle who is now known as Lord Voldermort, who is a victim of Dumbledore's yes but he has done too much to everyone else to deserve any sympathy from me)

* * *

During the trip to Kings Cross, Neville Longbottom (my big brother) and Luna Lovegood (a extremely insightful girl and my little sister) enter the compartment and says to Hermione and Harry "can we talk to you both in private ?"

"yea, sure" replies Hermione before she gets up and Harry says "yes, of course" before he gets up and Ron asks Luna and Neville "why can't I join you guys ?"

"it's kind of private and only Harry, Hermione and Luna know about this subject" replies Neville who is slightly telling the truth and lying. He tells the truth when he says that Harry, Hermione and Luna know the truth about the subject but the lie is that the subject is about him.

"ok then" says Ron before Neville, Luna, Hermione and Harry all leave the compartment and they find an empty one which they lock and they cast a silencing spell or two around it before Neville asks Harry "which one of them are you meeting first ?"

"Sebastian in Lima before we head to The Glades in the Starling City to get Roy" replies Harry before Luna says "you should hurry, after you get Sebastian, something is going to happen"

"is he in danger ?" Harry asks Luna.

"he will be" says Luna.

"i'll get Sebastian but as soon as I get him, i will head to Starling City" says Harry.

"maybe you won't have to get Sebastian from Lima" says Luna before she leaves the compartment and skips away. A few hours later they arrive at King's cross station and they get off the train before crossing the barrier. Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Fred and George meet up with Ron's mother who hugs Harry before she says "I hope you had a great year at Hogwarts"

"it was interesting" replies Harry as he sees his uncle Vernon at the entrance of the station which Mrs Weasley sees and she says "you know, you are free to spend your summer with us"

"yea, it will be so much fun" Ginny says to Harry before she side hugs Harry which makes Harry train his face but he hears a voice that he is both shocked and happy to hear say "oi, get your hands off him now" Harry turns to the voice and yells as he gets out of the hug Ginny is giving him "Sebastian" before he runs to him and asks "what are you doing here ? i thought the plan was for me to get you from Lima and then head to Starling City"

"the plan changed, i got a premonition that Roy is in danger and I got him from Starling City before I came here but The Glades are in danger" says Sebastian.

"that's what Luna told me, that Roy was in danger, she is a seer but she never said anything about The Glades" says Harry before he asks "where are my sisters and Roy ?"

"Nyssa and Sara are waiting for us at the Dursley house and Roy is around here somewhere" says Sebastian.

"what do I tell the Weasleys ?" asks Harry as he looks behind him at the Weasley family

"we could tell them that I am one of your muggle friends, or we could say that I'm one of your boyfriends" says Sebastian.

"yea, the boyfriends thing would be better, that way Ginny won't be clinging to me a lot, but they will ask who my other boyfriend is and why I never mentioned you both" says Harry with a smirk before Sebastian says "tell them that you don't have to tell them about your private life"

"good idea, my Kitty Cat" says Harry.

"of course it is, my Foxy Vixen, i am a genius" replies Sebastian before Harry leans up and kisses Sebastian which shocks Mrs Weasley, the order members at the station, Ron and anyone else who didn't know that Harry was dating a guy and Ginny yells "what the hell ?" before she storms over to the kissing couple and is about to break them a part when Roy steps in front of them and says "stop where you are" making Harry and Sebastian break the kiss before Harry grabs Roy and kisses him as Sebastian grabs Harry's ass in his pants. Harry and Roy break their kiss before Sebastian and Roy kiss as Roy grabs Harry's ass too. The two break their kiss before Harry walks them past Ginny who looks angry, all the way to the other Weasleys before Harry says to them "meet Roy Harper and Sebastian Smythe, my boyfriends"

* * *

The Weasleys are shocked before Mrs Weasley says to Roy and Sebastian with a huge wide smile "it's soo good to meet you both" before she gives them both hugs which shock them both. Ron is shocked into silence before he asks Harry "why didn't you say anything ?"

"about what ?" asks Harry.

"about you being into guys, i would have stopped Ginny from obsessing about you and tried to stop her from trying to get your attention" replies Ron. As Ginny storms back over to them and she says to Harry "what about us ? we would be the perfect couple"

"there is no us, Ginny, there never was, you are just an obsessed little school girl and we would never happen" Harry says to Ginny who then asks "what if you want kids ?"

"it's called adoption" says Hermione before she says "my parents are here, i have to go" before she walks to her parents before Harry says to the Weasleys "we have to go, bye"

"bye Harry" says the Weasley twin in unison.

"bye mate" says Ron.

"bye dear" says Mrs Weasley as Harry, Roy and Sebastian walk away as Ginny silently fumes.

* * *

After they had gotten into the car with Vernon who drives them to the Dursley house. Once they get to the Dursley home, Harry greets his relatives with a dangerous smiles before he greets his sisters with hugs while his cousin Dudley watches them before he asks "why does that Dumbledore guy think you live here when you live with them ?"

"because he wants to manipulate me, he thinks that I'm one of his little pawns but I'm not, Dumbledore thinks that i'm a weak little boy who will follow him" Harry says to Dudley before he says "but i'm not a weak little boy, i am The Mystic Trickster Fox and the son of Ra's Al Ghul, the second heir to the demon" with a dangerous smirk.

"then I want to join you" says Dudley.

"join us ? you mean the league or join us in Starling City ?" asks Harry.

"both" replies Dudley before he looks at his parents and says "i don't think I need your permission but I want to do this"

"you can go" says Petunia before she says to Vernon who is turning purple "even if we say no, he will go with them and if we tried to stop him, Harry, Roy and Sebastian will kill us and at least we are still getting paid by Dumbledore to look after Harry even if Harry and Dudley aren't here, we can take a nice vacation, just the two of us" appealing to his greed not knowing that the money Dumbledore had been paying him with had been stopped. Vernon nods before Dudley heads upstairs to pack some stuff for the trip.

An hour later Harry, Roy, Sebastian, Dudley, Nyssa, Sara and some of the league all exit the Dursley home and they take a trip to the docks where they board a boat heading to Starling City where Harry, Roy and Sebastian will make a difference.

* * *

In an unknown Town, the woman known as Wendy Beauchamp suddenly sits up in her bed after she has a vision. In the vision she sees her son and his two boyfriends in danger. She gets out of bed, finds her Tarot Cards and deals it out. She deals out the cards a few times for her son which shows her something that shocks her, a lot.

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

 **Review and tell me what you think**


	2. Chapter 2

**Harry Potter-Al Ghul, Roy Harper and Sebastian Smythe are three of the best assassins of the league of assassins. Harry is the adoptive son of Ra's Al Ghul and the brother of Nyssa Al Ghul and is dating both Roy Harper and Sebastian Smythe. After Harry's fifth year of Hogwarts, Sebastian and Roy meet him at Kings Cross Station before they head to Starling City to stop a disaster from happening before they meet up with Harry's mother who is really alive.**

 **M/M/M SLASH**

* * *

After the three boys arrive in Starling City, they enter Roy's house in the Glades where they talk and somehow the conversation turns to Roy stealing Thea Queen's purse which makes Harry says "you stole her purse and then got caught" before he says "you are one of the best assassins in the world and you got caught after stealing a purse" in a teasing way.

"yea, i know but it was kind of fun" replies Roy before they suddenly hear some knocking at the door and Sebastian looks out the window secretly before he says "speak of the devil" with a smirk before he nods at Roy to answer the door which Roy does and he says to Thea "I'm kind of busy, you're gonna have to come back at another time, plus it's not safe for you to be walking around the Glades at night"

"she can come in" says Harry making Roy look at him and ask "are you sure ?"

"yea, she might as well meet us since we are going to be in town for a while" says Sebastian before Roy lets Thea inside and once she is inside she see Harry and Sebastian and she says "hi" with a wave before she asks Roy "more gang banger friends ?" The three teenagers all share a look before Roy says "no, they would be my two boyfriends" Thea looks at Roy with shock before she says to Sebastian and Harry "I'm Thea Queen and your boyfriend, Roy is an idiot"

"we know, he was an idiot for stealing your purse and getting caught" says Harry.

"getting caught ?" asks Thea.

"yea, he is smarter than that, he shouldn't have been caught" Harry says as he looks Roy with a smirk before Roy rolls his eyes and says "i know that getting caught was stupid but i did end up meeting a potential ally in this city"

"a potential ally for what ?" asks Thea.

"to save this city, to save the glades" replies Sebastian before he gets up and he gets out some files which he places on Roy's table. Thea picks them up and says "why not go to the vigilante with this stuff ?"

"because we don't want to involve him unless we have to" replies Harry.

"why involve me ?" asks Thea while she crosses her arms.

"because no-one would assume that you would know anything about it" replies Sebastian as he looks at her.

"why ?" asks Thea.

"because people don't see the real you, they don't see the smart, dangerous, resourceful girl that we see among other reasons" says Roy before he says "you are the perfect person for the job"

"thanks and I'll try and find out what you need" says Thea before she asks with a smile "how did you three meet ?"

"we grew up together, my parents died when I was one and a half, well, my dad did but my mom is still alive but she has a lot of enemies and she wanted me to be safe, so she made everyone think she was dead, she is kind of immortal and has like several lives and I was sent by my manipulative headmaster to the Dursleys who I'm not really related to" says Harry.

"why were you sent there ?" asks Thea before she says "if you weren't really related to them ?"

"my headmaster didn't know that but he paid the Dursleys to keep me but my older sister found me on the doorstep, she and her father took me in" says Harry.

"that doesn't explain Roy and Sebastian" Thea says to Harry who smiles before he says "they were also brought to where we were raised around the same time, by the time we were two, we started training and as we trained, they saw that us three worked the best together, but we are not common knowledge, only the elite know about us three"

"the elite what ?" asks Thea stepping back a bit.

"we will tell you when we want you to know, you should also know that Malcolm Merlyn is a part of the same group as us but we think that he has some sort of involvement in whatever is planned for the glades" says Harry before Thea asks Roy "how did you get brought to whatever you three are a part of ?"

"well, i was left at a church in San Francisco, that's all I know and I was adopted by one of the group and raised but I also had a family here in Starling who looked after me too" replies Roy before Thea turns to Sebastian who says "my mother sent me away because her husband and his family were a little crazy and because she had cheated on her husband with my father, I do plan to meet my sister after all this is over with"

"I want to see my mom after this" says Harry with a smile.

"I want to find my birth mom and find out why she left me at the church" says Roy.

"I'll go with you guys, if you want, you know, after you find out and stop whatever is going to happen to the Glades" Thea says to the three boys who look at her before Harry says "we shall see Thea Queen" with a smirk on his face. Thea looks at the file before she says "Malcolm Merlyn is in this file as well as my mom and some of her friends"

"we know, they must be a part of the same group or something" says Sebastian.

"that might be true" says Thea before she thinks about it. After a while Thea asks them "what do you three do when you are not together ?"

"well, I go to a boarding school in Scotland where I'm always in some sort of danger" replies Harry.

"I was in Lima before coming here but before that I was in Paris, among other places" replies Sebastian.

"I mainly lived here" replies Roy.

"that sounds exciting" Thea says to them with a smile.

"I know that staying here is a little boring but i have been all over the world with these two" Roy says to Thea as Sebastian and Harry nod.

* * *

A week later while Thea is at Roy's house, someone unknown knocks on Roy's front door, Roy goes to answer it and when he opens the door, he sees a beautiful woman with long, raven black hair, emerald green eyes, wearing a long black dress with red stiletto heels, with red, long, sharp, cat-like nails and a emerald green pendant necklace. The woman says "hello, can I come in ?" Roy just nods, not saying a thing before the woman walks inside and when Harry sees her, he says "mom, what are you doing here ?"

"mom ?" asks Roy with wide eyes before he says "it's nice to meet you, I'm Roy Harper"

"it's nice to meet you, Roy" she replies before Sebastian says "and I am Sebastian Smythe" with a smirk.

"it's nice to meet you too, Sebastian" she says before she looks at Thea and asks "and who is this young woman ?"

"that is Thea Queen" replies Harry motioning to Thea who waves before she says "you look very beautiful"

"thank you" replies the woman before she says "my name is Wendy, Wendy Beauchamp"

"it's nice to meet you, Wendy" Roy says to Wendy with a smile before Wendy says "I had a vision that you three were in danger"

"we will be fine" says Harry with a smile before he asks his mom "are you going to stay in Starling ?"

"yea, I think I will stay" replies Wendy before Thea asks "are you going to stay here ?"

"if that's OK with Roy" says Wendy while looking at Roy.

"I'd love for you to stay here, it will be nice to get to know you" replies Roy while he smirks and Sebastian says to Wendy "it will be interesting having you around"

"I'm sure it will be" mutters Harry before Thea's phone suddenly rings. She answers it and says "hey mom" she has a conversation with her mom before she says goodbye to her mom and she says "my mom wants me home"

"we'll take you" says Harry as he gets up along with Roy and Sebastian before his mother says "I'll come with you, it might be a good idea"

"OK, mom" says Harry before they leave Roy's house and head to the Queen Manor. While they are still in the Glades, a gang of about thirty guys suddenly surround them and the leader says "hand over your stuff or else"

"or else what ?" asks Wendy as she steps forward and Harry says "mom, be careful"

"I will be fine Harry" replies Wendy before she asks the leader "what do you want ?"

"your money and jewels" replies the guy before he leers at her and Thea before he says "and maybe a little something else" with another leer at Wendy who clicks her fingers and lights a small fire on the man who completely freaks out before Harry takes out his katanas, Sebastian takes out his sword whip and Roy takes out a metallic pole which extends before the three boys stand protectively in front of Thea. The men charge at the three boys who defend themselves. Harry uses his katanas to make cuts into the men but making sure that the men don't die. Sebastian uses his sword-whip to cut into the men's faces as Roy knocks the men down with his metallic pole before the leader takes out a gun and aims it at Harry.

* * *

At the Malfoy Manor, Draco Malfoy, Theodore Nott, Gregory Goyle, Blaise Zabini and Vincent Crabbe are in Draco's room when Draco's mother enters the room with her sister Bellatrix as well as the Carrow siblings, Greg's father and Theo's father before Narcissa Malfoy says to them all "it's time for you all to see the dark lord and be marked as one of us" after a few minutes of silence Bellatrix says "come you five and be marked by the great Lord Voldemort"

"yes, let's go, Voldemort is in the great ballroom, come along now" Narcissa says to the five of them before she leads the five teenagers towards the great ballroom where Voldemort stands ready to mark the five boys. Voldemort greets the five teenage boys with an evil smile before he says "welcome, boys" as he raises his hand as a signal for them to kneel which they all do, Voldemort walks in front of the five teenage boys and he makes a speech, a speech about joining his cause and how they were going to change the world before he steps in front of Vincent Crabbe who holds out his arm to be marked, Voldemort marks him before he goes to Draco who is holding two hidden blades in his hand before Voldemort says "Draco, hold out your arm" Draco smirks before he says "you do know that Al Ghul will kill you, right ?"

"who will kill me Draco ?" asks Voldemort.

"Al Ghul, Harry Al Ghul, the adopted son of Ra's Al Ghul but you wouldn't know who that is and how important he is but you do know him by a different name" says Draco as he stands up.

"what is his other name and who is this Ra's Al Ghul ?" asks Voldemort.

"Ra's Al Ghul is the leader of the league of assassins" replies Draco before he says "Harry Al Ghul is also known as Harry Potter" with a smirk as the words sink in for Voldemort who's face changes into an angry one and flicks his wand at Draco who dodges it before throwing a knife at Vincent which hits his throat thanks to Harry's training before he throws the another knife at Bellatrix's shoulder before he turns to Voldermort, raises his hand and says *"Fractura"* which fractures Voldemort's arm before he grabs his mother, pulls her along with him and runs to Blaise, Greg and Theo and activates the hidden port-key that Harry had secretly given him by saying the word "Beauchamp" and they disappear from Malfoy manor. Only to reappear in the middle of a muggle street right in front of the bushy brown haired girl who just happens to be like a sister to Harry. Hermione just smiles before she motions them inside. Draco smiles at Hermione before he says "Harry sent us"

"Harry ?" asks Draco's mother.

"of course he did, he probably knew that you four were going to be marked unwillingly and gave you a port-key and sent you all to me" says Hermione.

"yea but why would he send us here ?" asks Blaise.

"because he knew that his sister in all but blood would help us" says Draco before his mother asks Draco "how close are you to the Potter boy ?"

"they slept together before Harry started dating who he is dating now" says Hermione as Draco's mother widens her eyes and she looks at Draco before she asks her son "is what she said true ?"

"yes, mother" replies Draco before she says "I'd have preferred that you had waited until you were older until you had sex or did anything sexual but I guess that it does not matter, i just hope that you find someone that you love and that the person will love you no matter who your family are"

"you don't care that he is into men ?" asks Hermione.

"no, it is a well known fact that certain male wizards can get pregnant" replies Narcissa before she turns to her son and says giving him a piercing look "i do not want be become a grandmother while you are under-age, am I clear ?"

"yes, mother" replies Draco as the other three Slytherin boy chuckle which Narcissa hears and gives them the same look which silences them quickly before Hermione mutters "I better tell Harry about the possibility of him getting pregnant, I don't think his mom will be very happy if Harry got pregnant"

"neither would Nyssa, Sara or Harry's adoptive father" says Draco

"who are Nyssa and Sara ?" asks Theo.

"Nyssa is Harry's older sister and Sara is Nysaa's lover" replies Hermione before she invites them inside which shock her parents but Hermione explains everything and Emma Granger says to Narcissa "I hope that you are well after the ordeal you went through"

"I am fine and I thank you for allowing my son, his friends and I to stay here" replies Narcissa.

"oh, Harry had cleared it with us long ago, he knew that you would need a safe place to stay and if my husband and I couldn't have you here, he would have sent you to where he is or even to his adoptive father for protection" says Mrs Granger.

"why would his adoptive father protect strangers that he has never met ?" asks Greg.

"because you are friends with Harry" replies Hermione before Theo asks quietly "are we going to be sent to him ?"

"I'll send a message to him and he will tell me if you all can go to him and I'll probably join you if my parents allow it" replies Hermione before she looks at her mother who sighs and says "I'll come with you as well, you teenagers will need all the adult supervision you can get"

"mom, we aren't going to cause trouble, we're not like the Weasley Twins" Hermione says to her mom who replies by saying "teenagers need adult supervision but not too much supervision"

"fine" says Hermione with a sigh before she rolls her eyes.

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

 **Review and tell me what you think**


	3. Chapter 3

**Harry Potter-Al Ghul, Roy Harper and Sebastian Smythe are three of the best assassins of the league of assassins. Harry is the adoptive son of Ra's Al Ghul and the brother of Nyssa Al Ghul and is dating both Roy Harper and Sebastian Smythe. After Harry's fifth year of Hogwarts, Sebastian and Roy meet him at Kings Cross Station before they head to Starling City to stop a disaster from happening before they meet up with Harry's mother who is really alive.**

 **M/M/M SLASH**

* * *

The leader of the group of muggers aims the gun at Harry who just smirks and says "go ahead, i dare you" The leader smirks and shoots the gun but the bullet is deflected by Harry's katana before the gun is fired again, the bullet is deflected and the process is repeated until the leader's gun runs out of bullets. The bullets that were deflected all have landed into the other muggers, luckily the bullets had hit the muggers in non lethal places. The leader of the muggers backs away before Thea rushes forward and punches the guy in the face making Roy, Sebastian and Harry look at her with shock before Harry says "nice punch, Thea"

"thanks, Harry" replies Thea before she says "we should get going"

"yea, let's go" says Harry before they continue walking to the Queen mansion. Half an hour later, they arrive at the Queen mansion where they are greeted by Thea's brother who looks at the three teenage boys with suspicion before Thea says "i'm not dating any of them, all three of them are gay and dating each other" before she starts walking upstairs but she stops mid-way, turns to the three teenage boys and Wendy, and says "thanks for walking me home"

"no problem, Thea" replies Wendy before Thea heads upstairs and goes to her room. After Thea disappears upstairs Wendy turns to Oliver and says "i'm Wendy"

"Oliver Queen" Thea's brother says as Wendy eyes him with lust making Harry groan and whine out "mom"

"yes, sweetie" replies Wendy turning to Harry.

"please don't flirt with him, he is younger than you" Harry says to his mom before he does his little pout. Roy and Sebastian chuckle a bit at the scene.

* * *

A week later Roy, Wendy, Harry, Thea and Sebastian is at Roy's house watching a news broadcast about a vigilante named the savior when they hear someone knock on the front door. Harry and Sebastian answer the door where they see Hermione, Draco, Theo, Greg, Blaise, Mrs Malfoy and Mrs Granger at the door. As soon as the door opens Hermione rushes over to Harry and gives him a huge, crushing hug to greet him before she lets go of him and gives the same kind of hug to Roy and Sebastian. Roy invites them all inside before Harry asks them "why are you all here ?" They all look at Thea making Roy say "she knows everything"

"and so do I" says Wendy as she walks into the room making Mrs Granger ask her "who are you ?"

"Wendy Beauchamp" replies Wendy.

"you're Harry's mother ?" Draco asks Wendy who nods before Mrs Malfoy asks her "why doesn't your son live with you ?"

"because everyone thinks that i'm dead" replies Wendy.

"why ?" asks Thea.

"I have the ability to self resurrect, i have nine lives" replies Wendy.

"less than nine now" mutters Harry.

"how many lives do you have now ?" Theo asks Wendy.

"probably about five or six left" replies Wendy with a shrug before Roy asks Hermione and the others "why are you here ?"

"Voldemort" replies Draco before he says "he was going to mark us and we escaped before he could do it"

"well, you can stay here if you want" Roy tells Draco who nods before he says to Harry "Voldemort may try and punish my mother through her mark, can you remove it ?"

"yea, i can" replies Harry before he gets Roy and Sebastian with him and the three of them say in parseltongue "release this woman, foul mark" The mark's snake comes out of Mrs Malfoy's arm and the mark fades before the snake is killed by Wendy by lighting it on fire with a click of her fingers which shocks Blaise, Mrs Malfoy and Greg who look at her which shock but they don't ask about what she did. An hour later it is decided that Mrs Malfoy and Wendy will stay with Roy, Sebastian, Harry, Draco, Theo, Greg, Hermione and Blaise while Mrs Granger will go back to England, pack her things and take her husband to Australia for a trip, to hide from anyone who will try and use them against Harry and the others.

* * *

The next day they watch as 'The Savior' kills the ADA named Gavin Carnahan on Harry's handheld tablet making the pure-blood teenagers all swear loudly as Mrs Malfoy scolds them before she says "was that a muggle ?"

"yea, muggles have their own ways of killing people" replies Hermione before she turns the handheld off. She then gets up and says "we have to stop this guy from killing more people"

"i agree" says Harry before he asks "but how ?" They are silent for a little while before Roy says "i have an idea"

"what is this idea ?" asks Sebastian having a bad feeling.

"well, as my cover while in the glades, i have been arrested several times, we can use that as a way to catch him" says Roy.

"by using you as bait ?" asks Harry before he says "no way, nuh-uh, no way Ōkami"

"oh come on, Kitsune, it's a good plan, we can also use magic to track me down and we can stop this guy from killing people" says Roy before he turns to Sebastian and asks "what do you think about the plan Neko ?"

"i think that it's a bad idea but we haven't thought of anything else" replies Sebastian while Harry groans before he says "fine, we will use your place but all three of us are placing an irremovable tracking charm on you, so that we can find you" Roy nods before Draco asks "are you crazy ? you're just going to play as bait ?"

"then we are going to track them down and kill the bastard" says Harry with a vicious tone making the Slytherin teenagers back away a bit. They continue talking about the plan and Thea says "i'll play along too, Roy and I could pretend to be having a fight over him doing criminal things"

"sounds good" says Harry before Greg asks "what can we do to help ?"

"i actually have a better idea" says Theo raising his hand slightly before he says "how about we use polyjuice potion and turn one of us into Roy ? That way you three will still be together to defeat the Savior guy"

"that's brilliant" says Harry hugging Theo before Blaise says "i'll do it, i'll turn into Roy"

"really ? you will do it ?" Harry asks Blaise who nods with a grin.

* * *

The next night Blaise, disguised as Roy and Thea are pretending to fight when a man walks up to them and asks Blaise if he is Roy Harper. Blaise says yes and the man uses a needle on Blaise before he hits Thea to knock her out. The man loads Blaise into a van before he drives away with Blaise in the back of it.

After Thea wakes she tells Harry and the others that the plan worked before she heads to her brother's club. Harry, Roy and Sebastian all use their magic to track the Savior down, they track him to the old underground subway station. During the ten minutes that 'Roy' has is given to plead his case. They smash their way onto the train before Harry says in his disguised voice "you are not a savior, you are a murderer, a killer"

"you don't know anything, kid" replies the savior before Sebastian says after reading the savior's mind "Fox, his name is Joseph Falk, he used to work in the underground subway, that is until his wife was killed by some gang bangers from the glades"

"how do you know that ?" yells Joseph facing them with the video camera which is them destroyed by Harry who had knocked it out of his hands and had stabbed it with his katana.

"i can read minds, i'm cat by the way" replies Sebastian before he says "these two are Fox and Wolf, we are the mystic unholy trinity" Just as the vigilante crashes through the window just as Harry throws a knife for Blaise to cut himself out of the duct tape that Joseph had used. Joseph points a gun at the vigilante, the gun is taken out of Joseph's hand by Sebastian with his whip before Roy uses his metal pole to knock the man out. They then surround Joseph before Roy says to Harry "Fox, this piece of trash needs to die, he was willing to kill a teenager, someone who can change, what's next ? he could end up targeting a child next or even a baby of someone who has a criminal record thinking that the baby will grow up to be like his parents"

"agreed" says Sebastian with venom in his voice. Harry raises his katana and is about to kill the man when the vigilante says "don't, you are not killers"

"we are though" replies Harry facing the hooded man who says "no, you're not, I don't think that you are killers"

"why ?" asks Blaise, still disguised, as he walks over to them.

"i don't think that they are, not really, i bet that they could become more than what they think they are" replies the hooded man.

"you think we can become heroes ?" asks Sebastian with a scoff before he looks at Harry and Roy before he says "we are, what we are and we won't be damned if we do" before he smashes a bottle on the floor to make smoke which they use to escape.

After they escaped they use their magic to make sure no-one can follow them or see them as they head home.

* * *

The hooded man leaves the train, and he heads to his hideout where the female in the group asks him "who were those three ?"

"i don't know, but we have to find out" replies the hooded man before he says "they could be dangerous"

"but they could help us" says the other man.

"i don't think so" says the female.

"why ?" asks the other man.

"they are teenagers, teenagers are stubborn, very stubborn" replies the female. The hooded man takes off his costume before he says "i just hope that they are on our side"

"i bet that they are on our side but don't know it yet and haven't really decided on what they really want and which side they really are on but they will be stubborn about it" says the female making the two men look at her and the hooded man says "i hope that you are right but we have to find out who they are"

"agreed" says the other guy as the female starts working on her computer.

* * *

Roy, Harry, Sebastian, Draco, Theo, Hermione, Mrs Malfoy and Mrs Granger are in Roy's living room when Thea and Blaise enter the house before they tell the others what had happened while Blaise was captive.

* * *

Two weeks later Roy, Sebastian and Harry are all in Verdant with Thea, Blaise, Hermione, Draco and Theo, listening to the music and dancing with each other as Blaise is dancing with Thea. As they are dancing Wendy and Mrs Malfoy are watching the teenagers as they dance. The teenagers all dance before they order some non-alcoholic drinks and they head back to their table, once they have sat down they all talk as Narcissa and Wendy both talk. They each discuss spells and potions when suddenly Roy, Sebastian and Harry all run out of the club in a hurry and Narcissa asks Wendy "do we follow them ?"

"I'll follow them, you keep an eye the others" Wendy tells Narcissa who nods before Wendy follows the mystic unholy trinity.

* * *

Before running off. Harry, Sebastian and Roy are at the table with Draco, Theo, Thea, Blaise and Hermione when Sebastian gets a premonition which all three of them see. In the vision they see a man and his wife getting killed in their apartment by some guys, leaving their son behind as another target for the men. Harry, Roy and Sebastian all suddenly get out of their seats and run out of the club and they head to the apartment where they see a man approaching, they change their clothes before they scale the building using magic and when they get to the floor where the family are, they enter, they see a seven year old boy talking to his mother who spots them and yells for her husband who steps in front of them before he asks "do you work for Rasmus ?"

"no, we don't, we are here to protect you" replies Harry while disguising his voice.

"why ?" asks the man.

"i had a premonition" replies Sebastian with his voice disguised before they hear some knocking, they turn to the knocking making Roy say in his disguised voice "don't answer the door, you are in too much danger"

"i don't believe you" replies the man before he leaves the room and five minutes later they hear silenced gunshots. They hear someone approach the room, the woman says to her son and the other three "stay here" before she turns to the three teenagers and says "protect him"

"we will, and by the way, we are the mystic unholy trinity" says Harry before the woman exit the room and gets shot. They see the man who had shot the woman before the close and lock the door. The three teenagers then exit out the window with the boy on Roy's back. They take the boy to the police station , the boys had created an illusion of them before telling the boy to not mention them, the boy nods before he stares at someone, Harry turns around, getting out his katanas and the person the boy is staring is just Wendy who is wearing only a trench coat making Harry get an idea and he says "that's my mom, she will take you into the station, ok ?"

The boy nods before Wendy says to the three boys "i expect an explanation when I get back"

"got it, mom" replies Harry before the three boys leave just as Wendy heads into the police station with the seven year old boy.

* * *

The next day it is decided by everyone at Roy's house that they will stay at the Queen mansion to help protect the seven year old boy whose name is Taylor. They all pick their rooms in the mansion, the teenagers all meet up in Thea's room while Narcissa and Wendy talk to Moira. That night the teenagers at in Thea's room as thunder and lightning flashes outside before they hear silenced gunshots before all the lights go out. The teenagers all get out some sort of weapon to protect themselves. Hermione has two knives, Harry has his katanas, Roy has his metallic rods, Sebastian has his sword whip, Theo, Draco and Blaise all get their wands while Thea grabs her taser. They open the door to see Oliver walk past them and he says pointing at them "close and lock the door" Thea closes the door before she locks it and after about five minutes, she unlocks it so that they can all leave the room.

They walk through the mansion until they see the man and Oliver fighting. They see the fight happening before they join it. Harry, Sebastian and Roy join the fight when they see Oliver in a choke hold when they decide to intervene. By the end of the fight, the man ends up dead after Oliver stabs him with a fireplace poker. The police are called and Oliver makes up a story to protect the fact that he killed the man making the teenagers think. They know that Oliver Queen is lying about something and is hiding something.

* * *

The next day they go back to Roy's house where Narcissa and Wendy are waiting for a explanation which they give before they are all scolded by Narcissa for doing so dangerous until Wendy gets her turn and she scolds them for the same reason. After the scolding the two women and the teenagers all head out to the diner to grab something to eat.

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

 **Review and tell me what you think**

 **Next chapter will have the undertaking before Wendy's vision.**


End file.
